Determination
by Felisha F McGill
Summary: Squall's had a certain raven haired man on his mind, the big problem is that its his father! Yaoi/Incest/OOC Laguna/Squall, hints of Seifer/Irvine NOT BETA READ NONE OF MY STORIES ARE!


Disclaimer- I don't own Final Fantasy or the characters i do own Laguna *No you dont!* ok i dont but i wish i did

Summary- Squall's had a certain raven haired man on his mind, the big problem is that its his father! Yaoi/Incest/OOC Laguna/Squall, hints of Seifer/Irvine

A/N- if you dont like yaoi or you dont want to read anything thay has do with incest stop here, otherwise enjoy if you do read! :)

Squall stirred in his bed when he heard his alarm go off, and reached over to shut it off. (Hyne, again with these dreams) he thought.

Lately, Squall has been thinking alot about Laguna sense the last time he went to his father in Esthar. He couldn't deny the fact he had been attracted to Laguna even when he saw him in the dream world. Then to meet him, Squall was actually finding himself to be nervous when meet him.

Then he found out Laguna was his father. But now Squall didnt care if it was his father or not he was determined to fuck him regardless if it was his father or not.

And there was no denying he wanted to especially after the dream he had last night about him fucking Laguna. Squall just couldn't take it anymore he was determined to get Laguna to Garden and in bed with HIM very soon.

(Im just going to call him when i get out of the shower) Squall thought as he crawled out of bed.

While in Esthar

Ring! Ring!

"Who could be calling me at this infernal time of-" Laguna stops talking to look at the clock "10 in the morning. Huh? Guess it isnt an infernal time after all."

Ring! Ring!

"Okay Okay! I'll answer you!" He chirped. But before he picked up the phone looked at the caller ID and it read /Squall Leonhart/ then answered the phone immediately. "Hi Squall!" He said happily when he answered.

/"Hey.. can i ask you something?"/

"Sure, fire away."

He took a while to answer before saying "Do you think that you could... come to Garden sometime? Like soon."

"Yea, of course, I can come today if you want. There's not anything to do in Esthar yet so will that work for you?"

"Yes! I mean yea, yea that'll be perfect."

"Great! I'll get ready now and I'll be there in an hour. See ya then!"

"Okay, see you then."

Back at Balamb Garden

(I bet i sounded like a idiot.) Squall thought as he walked out his dorm. "Hey Squally!" Selphie chirped bouncing up to him. "Hey, and dont call me that." He said in response. She giggled then said "Can you help with the Garden Festival today?"

"Sorry i cant i asked Laguna if he could come to Garden soon and he's coming today."

"Oh darn! Wait +you asked+ your dad to come, not the other way around i bet he was surprised that you asked."

"Whatever" he said She giggle again and said "Well see you later Squally." And with that she walked off. (I wish she'd stop calling me that) he thought as he walked to the elevator so he could go to his to see if there where any mission reports to fill out. (He said an hour, okay I have to figure out where he'll sleep for the nights.) He thought. "Yo, Squall!" Said Zell with Irvine and Seifer "Do you wanna hang out with us today dude?"

"I can't."

"Why not?" Said Irvine "Yea, why not Puberty-boy?" Chirped in Seifer. "Because I asked my dad to come to Garden and he's coming today. Maybe some other time."

"Okay well see ya later." Said Zell sounding defeated. "See you." Said Irvine as well. And the two of them walked off. "Seifer you comin'?" Zell asked. "Yea gimme a sec I need to have a few words with Squall here."

"Okay but you'll have to catch up!" Zell chirped before walking off. "So, Squally-Boy finally taking action with your old man, huh?"

"What are you talking about Seifer."

"You know what I'm talking about. I see the way you look at Laguna, the way your eyes travel up and down his body. And that obvious hard-on your getting right now." Then he started busting out laughing as Squall looked down to see his erection through his pants.

Then looked at Seifer with one of his hardest glares and said in a low deep voice "If you say anything to anyone about this I'm going to kill you!"

"Number one, you dont scare me, two, dont worry i wont tell anyone." He paused then said "Well maybe."

"Seifer! Are yer coming?" Said Irvine "Yea!" He said. Then turned to Squall and said "Enjoy Laguna." And with that he was off. (Damn it Seifer, why do you have to know so much.) Squall thought as he got on the elevator.

In Esthar

"Kiros! I'm going to Balamb to see Squall!" Laguna shouted as he was about to leave. "Why didn't you say anything earlier?".Kiros asked "And how do you expect to get there?"

"Well he called me 30 minutes ago and asked so I'm leaving now. I was going to get there by taking the Ragnarok II." Laguna said cheerfully.

"..."

"Ward says no way! Last time you piloted we almost crashed into a mountain." Kiros said. "What makes you think im going to do it again?"

"..."

"I agree with Ward you have a terrible attention span, you'll crash 5 seconds after takeoff."

"Well how am i suppose to get there if you dont let me piloted!" Laguna whined "We'll take you then there's a better chance you or any of us wont die."

"But i wanna pilot!" Laguna whined as they walked out to the airship. "Com'on guys please!"

"Ward, shut him up."

"..." Then there was silence "Thank you." Kiros said "You guys suck im taking a nap." Laguna said as he left the cockpit. "Ward you pilot, im going to make sure he doesnt press any buttons that might send us into the ground."

"..."

Laguna! Get your lazy ass up we're almost there!"

"Oh my Hyne! Mommy what happened!?" Laguna yelled as he ran into the cockpit quite frantic then ran into a wall. Kiros and Ward were laughing at him. Then Kiros said "Get up you idiot we're almost there." He said then stood over Laguna saying "You got knocked the fuck out!" Then Ward and Kiros started laughing even harder. "You know you guys are so mean. Im going to call Squall now and tell him I'm almost there."

Ring! Ring! "Hello" answered Squall in his monotone voice "Yea, I'm about to be at Garden so you can put your plans into action!" Laguna said

"W-what plans." Squall sputtered out

"Squall, are you okay?" Laguna asked. Squall hesitated for moment before saying "Yea everything's fine. How long do you have before getting to Garden."

"Like 5 minutes."

"Okay, I'll see you at the front gates." And with that the conversation was over.

"Hey son!" Laguna shouted while he approached Squall at the front gate "Hi dad." Squall responded "So what're we doing today?"

(What are we doing? I didn't think of that.) Squall thought before saying "I dont know."

"Well lets start here, where am i sleeping? I need to put my stuff up."

"My dorm." Squall said hesitantly "Ohh, you've never let me in your dorm before. I wonder how it looks, i wonder how it smells, i wonder-" Laguna was cut off when Squall said "Lets just go."

"Oh okay, did i freak you out when i said i wonder how it smells?"

"..."

"I'll take that as a yes" Laguna said then after a moment of awkward silence said "What do you want to do?" (You) Squall thought then said "I dont know. Do you have your machine gun?" He asked "Yea, why?" "Lets go to training center when your done." Squall said as he unlocked the door to his dorm. "Sounds fun." Laguna said then asked "Where do i put my stuff?" Squall gave a blank stare, moved his hand to his hair and rubbed the back of his neck then quickly moved it away, realizing it what his father does.

"Squall are you okay? You're acting strange." Laguna said walking up to him and examining him closely. "Yea, I'm fine." Squall said hoping that Laguna would not noticed his blush. (Why is he blushing? Maybe just uncomfortable by how close i am to him.) Laguna thought.

"Ok, then lets hit the training center!" Laguna exclaimed grabbing Squall's arm but he didn't move. "What?" Laguna asked "I need to get my gunblade." Squall deadpanned "Duh, i knew that." Laguna said letting go of Squall.

"Maybe we can fight a T-Rexaur if we get there soon enough." Squall said as they were walking away from the dorms "Yea, you know the saying the early squirrel gets the acorn." Laguna said confidently.

"Dad?"

"Huh?"

"It's the early bird gets the worm." Squall corrected "No it's not. That would be ridiculous." Laguna said with a chuckle.

**Sometimes I forget how much of a moron he is. **Squall thought as they turned into the Training Center hall.

"I bet I can kill more monsters than you!" Laguna yelled before running trough the doors. **Wait I've never been in here I'm gonna get lost if I don't stick with Commander Sexy. **Laguna thought. **Wait, what did I just think. That's my son I can't think that about him. I feel like a dirty old man. **Laguna also thought then turned back to Squall and stuttered out. "Uh I-I don't know m-my way a-around. Arggg! Leg Cramp!" Laguna screamed in agony hopping around. Then fell forward but before he could completely hit the ground Squall caught him. They stood there in silence in each others arms for a long moment until Squall broke the silence asking "Can you stand on your own?"

"Y-yea." Laguna said then they walked further into the Training Center. They had ran into three Grats, Squall took the first out with a couple of swipes from Lionheart. Laguna was dodging fast strikes from the grats then it cast sleep on him and instead of invading he took this chance to shoot the monster killing it. Then the duo began to attack the last grat, Squall hitting it in it's weakest spot then Laguna shot the monster a couple times and killed it.

"Not bad for a old guy." Squall said in almost teasing voice. "OLD!" Laguna shouted "I'm not 'old' I'm middle aged." Squall tried to stifle back a laugh but made a miserable attempt at it. **Squall's laughing? He has a beautiful laugh he should laugh more often, it's like velvet to my ears. **Laguna thought before walking away from his son. **For someone in their forties he could move pretty fast**, Squall thought as he oogled Laguna's ass then ran to catch up with him.

"Sorry." Squall said sheepishly to Laguna. "Its fine. Laguna said moving his machine gun so it could cover the erection growing in his pants. Then they ran into T-Rexaur, the monster swiped its tail at Laguna's leg but luckily he was able to jump back and barely avoided the attack. Then quickly regained his balance and shot it in the face, and the monster let out a monstrous roar. While the T-Rexaur was distracted Squall ran up and sliced it in the neck making it stumble back. Then Laguna hit Desperado and brought the monster down killing the beast.

"I didn't think I could still do that." Laguna muttered as he turned around to face Squall. Squall however looked quite uncomfortable and was moving and crossing his legs like he had to use the bathroom. "Doing the potty dance?" Laguna asked teasingly. The only response Squall have him was a scowl and walked off.

They stayed in the training center much longer than they thought and by the time they were done it was around five o' clock. "Squall?" Laguna said "Hn." was Squall's response. "I'm hungry." Laguna replied in a whiny voice. "Me too, lets go then. We need to shower before we go to the cafeteria... or anywhere else."

At that the two left the Training Center, walking back to the dorms in silence until Seifer came walking up to the pair with his arm wrapped around Irvine. "Hey." Irvine said then his face turned red as the blondes hand went lower to grope his ass. "Hey Squally-Boy, Laguna, what's up." Seifer said now tugging on the back of Irvine's waist band "Nothing, Laguna and I just came from the training center." Squall replied.

"Are you sure nothing else?" Irvine asked wagging his eyebrows suggestivly. Then Squalls eyes widened and he glared at Seifer. "I've already known, don't get your knickers in a twist, Squall." Irvine said before Squall burnt holes in Seifers head from glaring so hard. "Well see ya later Squally, I've got a cowboy that I have to make scream." Seifer said and with that those two rushed toward their dorm.

Squall started to walk in the direction of his dorm while Laguna just stood there until he realized Squall was no longer by his side. Laguna picked up his pace and caught up with Squall. The rest of the walk to the dorm was filled with an awkward silence. Upon entering the dorm Laguna decided to break the silence by saying "What were they talking abo-" the rest of his sentence was cut off by Squall pushing him into the closest wall and pressing their mouths together in a rough sloppy kiss.

In the middle of the kiss Laguna broke the kiss and switched it around pushing Squall into the wall and putting his leg in between Squall's and started up the kiss again. Eventually the need for air made them break their heated kiss. "Are you sure you want to do this you are my-" Laguna started to say but was cut off when Squall said "Shut up. I don't care if you are my father. I've been wanting this for so long." And pushed Laguna onto the couch in the front of the dorm.

Squall dropped down to his knees unbuttoned Laguna pants and lowered them enough to free his throbbing erection. First he began to pump Laguna's cock before he flicked the head of his cock with his tounge earning a moan from Laguna. "Wait."

"What?" Squall said in an exasperated tone. "Not like this. I want to be in you." Laguna responded. Never had Squall imagined that Laguna would be in him, out was always the other way around. Unexpectedly Laguna picked him up and headed for the bed. Once Laguna set Squall down he immediately began to unbutton Squalls pants and pulled then off along with his Laguna pulled off his own pants he asked "Every done this before?"

"I've never bottomed." Squall responded hinting that he wanted to be on top. "Well here's a good time to start." Laguna said climbing on to of Squall kissing him. Squall broke the kiss to reach into the dresser and pulled out a bottle of lube, handing it to Laguna. First he coated three fingers in the slippery substance. "Spread your legs." Laguna commanded gently and Squall complied. He tensed up as he felt one of Laguna fingers at his entrance. "Relax, I got every thing in control." said Laguna

**I don't know weather to be worried or not by a person who say the early squirrel gets the acorn. **Squall thought trying to relax. He let out a sharp moan as he felt one of Laguna fingers enter him. When Laguna felt that Squall was ready to take two fingers he the other finger in earning a moan if pain and pleasure form Squall. When he felt Squall could take all three fingers he pushed the third finger in, stretching Squalls tight hole even further.

**I can't take it anymore I need to be in him. **Laguna thought taking his fingers out of Squalls hole, coating his throbbing member. "Tell me if it's too much for you." Laguna said positioning himself at Squalls entrance. "Shut up and fuck me." commanded Squall. "Well, when you put it like that I can't say no!" exclaimed Laguna then entered him in one full thrust.

"Laguna!" Squall yelled out in pain and in pleasure. "Fuck you're so tight." Laguna said once he was fully inside of Squall. Squall brings his arms around Laguna neck and wrapped his legs around him. "Don't... stop." Squall said his voice full of lust. He put his hands on either sides of Squalls head and pulled in and thrust back in slowly. "Damn.." Squall moaned "Harder..." Laguna complied thrusting in harder and faster. "Laguna." Squall moaned pulling on his long dark hair.

"Nng... Squall you feel so good, say my name again." Laguna said fucking him harder, and reached down to pump Squalls cock in time with his thrusts. "Fuck me Laguna!" Squall yelled making Laguna pound into his as harder hitting his prostate with every thrust, making Squall see stars. "I- I'm close." Laguna moaned. After several more thrust Squall came all over his and Lagunas chests screaming "Laguna!" Shortly after Squalls climax Laguna came deep inside of his tight ass. "Squall!" He yelled out milking himself completely. Laguna collapsed on top of Squall and after he caught his breath pulled his softened cock out of Squall and laid by him pulling him close. **That was amazing. **Laguna thought **We still need that shower though. **

"Squall?"

"Hmm."

"How bout that shower?"


End file.
